


Something in the Air

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Dean smiles, filling the thermos and sliding its cap into place.  He saunters back to the counter, setting the cup down and sliding it towards the Alpha.  “Yeah, well, can’t say we really mind seein’ a pretty face like yours around here.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude, quit being a creep and go ask him out already,” Ash mutters, setting aside the coffee cup he was rinsing and picking up the next. Dean whips his head around to glare at his coworker, but Ash simply shrugs, smirking in his direction. “What? You’re the one scenting the air like Chris Hemsworth just walked in the building or something.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Okay, first of all if Chris Hemsworth walked into this building I’m pretty sure we’d both be doing something a little more than scenting, you know?” He smiles darkly, then turns back to face the counter. His eyes drift towards the counter near the door, back towards the young Alpha whose seated in the corner with his laptop. He’s typing rapidly, totally absorbed in his work, only occasionally pausing to sip at the giant cup of espresso he purchased a few minutes ago.

“Look, all I’m saying is that every time that boy comes in here you turn red as a damn beat and spend the next hour sniffing. And I’m sick of it. You want him to knot you, go get him. It ain’t rocket science.”

Dean huffs. “It’s not like that, Ash. It’s more like…,” he tapers off on a sigh and turns back to the counter, and when he looks up he is face to face with bright blue eyes, and is staring at none other than the very Alpha they are talking about. His cheeks turn bright red and he jumps back, stuttering out an unintelligent greeting as Ash snickers somewhere behind him. He frowns a little, tilting his head and looking at Dean quizzically.

“I’m sorry to have startled you. I would like to purchase a refill,” he says, pushing his thermos forward and offering a tiny smile when Dean nods.

“You, uh,” Dean starts as he makes his way over to the cappuccino machine with the empty thermos, “You workin’ on a novel over there or something?” His voice is light even though his heart is hammering in his chest, but the Alpha smiles at him in response, so Dean takes it as a win. Of course, he could just be acting polite because Dean is making him his coffee, and the guy does seem to be a sort of coffee addict. He’s here almost every day anyway, and he always gets a few refills at least.

“Yes, in fact I am,” he smiles, brushing his messy black hair from his face and licking his chapped lips. “My publisher is rather demanding, too, so I haven’t been getting quite as much sleep as I would prefer. Hence all of the coffee.”

Dean smiles, filling the thermos and sliding its cap into place. He saunters back to the counter, setting the cup down and sliding it towards the Alpha. “Yeah, well, can’t say we really mind seein’ a pretty face like yours around here,” he says, then immediately turns red and looks away, scratching at the back of his neck. “Uh, sorry, I just mean… It gets… S’nice to have someone around besides these wrinkly Alphas ogling us as we make our drinks.” He pauses, his cheeks growing a shade darker yet. “That came out wrong. I, uh…”

“I’d like to pay now,” The Alpha interrupts, and Dean stammers out a quick apology and punches at the numbers on the cash register in front of him. He makes change wordlessly and hands it back to the man, ready to turn away when the Alpha leans in and smiles, fingers brushing Dean’s wrist. His skin tingles at the contact. “Just to make things clear… I can’t say I mind looking at your pretty face when I come in here, either.”

“Oh, jeez…,” Dean breaths, cheeks coloring as he ducks his head. The Alpha smiles and takes his coffee, winking at Dean as he turns and walks back to his laptop. He hears Ash groan in disgust behind him, but he ignores the noise. He doesn’t even know this Alpha’s name, but the smell of him in the air and the feeling of his touch lingering on his skin is enough for now. 

Dean has a feeling that soon, there will be more.


	2. Chapter 2

_There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando._

“Oh come on, man, turn this crap off already.” Dean drapes the soapy towel he’s been using to wipe down the tables over his shoulder and glares at Ash from the other side of the shop.  The Omega smirks at him around a mouthful of croissant, his mid-morning snack before the coffee shop will become busy with the lunch rush.  He shakes his head and Dean groans, stomping over to the next table and violently wringing his washcloth out over the surface before he starts scrubbing vigorously.

“What’s wrong, Fernando?” Ash calls over the sound of the music.  “ _Do you still recall the fateful night we crossed the Rio Grande_?”

“Please stop,” Dean whines.  Ash laughs, popping the last of his croissant into his mouth and wiping his greasy fingers off on his apron.

“Oh, come on Dean!  This is a good song!”

“It’s ABBA, Ash.  _ABBA_.”

“ _There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando!”_ Ash sings crudely but with all the passion of a misdirected pop-music fan, and Dean quickly finds himself smiling to spite himself.  He may not agree that anything by ABBA could ever sound good, but Ash’s happy spirits are contagious.  He sets his towel down and makes his way back behind the counter, and as he brews a fresh batch of coffee he joins in to sing along with the other Omega.

“ _They were shining there for you and me, for liberty!  Fernando!”_ Dean spins around and points dramatically at Ash, who slides closer to him and grabs a can of whipped cream to use as a make-shift microphone between the two of them.

“ _Though we never thought that we could lose, there’s no regrets…”_ Dean wraps his arms around Ash’s waist and easily hoists the other Omega into his arms, spinning him and setting him down to sit on the counter.  Ash laughs, and Dean finishes the verse on his knees, elbows resting on Ash’s legs as he looks up at the other Omega with feigned adoration in his eyes.  “ _If I had to do the same again, I would, my friend, Fernando.”_

“I do hope I’m not interrupting anything private here,” the rough voice has both Dean and Ash jumping; Dean to his feet and Ash off of the counter.   “ _Fernando_ ,” he adds, quirking his eyebrows in Dean’s direction knowingly.  Dean’s cheeks turn bright crimson when he sees the Alpha standing behind the counter is none other than Castiel, laptop tucked under his arm and an uncomfortable expression on his face.  Dean squeaks (though he would never admit he made such a noise) and looks down at his feet for a moment before he finally clears his throat.

“Uh, no.  Sorry, we were just foolin’ around.  What can I—how’ve you been, Cas?” The words tumble out, and he resists the urge to glare at Ash when he hears the other man snorting somewhere behind him.

“I have been… tired,” Castiel answers, and then he laughs softly.  “My deadline was last week, and I haven’t slept in about a month with how much I’ve been writing.  But the good news is that now I am done, and I finally have times on my hands to sleep and eat and…,” he licks his lips, eyes flickering up and down Dean’s body for a moment, “relax.”

“So you came back to the coffee shop where you practically work to relax?” Dean laughs.  Castiel smiles wryly.

“Seems slightly redundant, doesn’t it?  But I was actually here for something other than coffee.”

Dean’s heart jumps into his throat, and he reflexively looks away from the Alpha staring so intently down at him.  His scent is intoxicating enough, and Dean doesn’t need to look into his eyes or get his hopes up while he’s talking to him.

“We have cupcakes, croissants, some bagels… I think Ash just took some donuts out of the fryer, actually.  I could go see if they’re cool enough to serve, but I’m not sure if he iced them yet or—”

“Dean, I came to speak to you.  I wanted to—to court you.  If you would be willing.”

A blush creeps up Dean’s neck and cheeks, rising to touch his ears.  He chews his lips between his teeth and nods, then smiles brightly and surges forward to kiss Castiel’s cheek.  The Alpha’s breath hitches, his scent turning happy and sweet, and Dean’s smile widens into a broad grin.

“I am… _very_ willing.  I’d love to court with you, Alpha.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to, but I felt I owed you guys a sequel. So here it is: Chapter 2. I'm not so sure there will be any more of this, but I thought this would be cute and fluffy. And now I can cross another item off my to-do list :)


End file.
